A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of opto-acoustic measurement of thin films and solid surfaces.
B. Related Art
Impulsive Stimulated Thermal Scattering (“ISTS”) measurement of thin films is known from the Philips Impulse/Emerald products. ISTS, a form of opto-acoustic measurement, is advantageous in being able to measure thin film and solid surface properties quickly and nondestructively as part of an assembly line process.